The Leaf's Full Strike
by zaulster
Summary: A sequel to Defend the Leaf Village... Why did Konoha get attacked then? Why did the Akatsuki strike? Naruto asks these questions to himself as he heads out to take on Konoha's enemies. Can Kakashi, Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke stop him before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1: Confrontations

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

Chapter 1

Confrontations

"Leader, I must apologize. Konoha had prepared for the assault. There was nothing we could do," said Itachi. His hands were burnt and weak from excessive chakra use.

The flowers in the field were of a hideous black color. They hung down as if in depression, their petals stained with dry blood. A single rose stood tall amongst the death.

Pein thrust his foot forth and crushed the last of field's remaining beauty. "Konan is dead, isn't she?" he said in a grim voice.

The last of the bloody mist in the sky began slowly ebbing away. Pein knelt down and lifted the weak flower. "The fool," he hissed. "The damn fool." With that, the flower fell from his hand, the torn petals twirling around the stem in a malevolent performance.

Itachi snapped his eyes shut in deep concentration, so hard that he was oblivious to his surroundings. Pein lifted his arm and compressed the air within his hand, causing a blast of wind to hit his minions. Before the current could disintegrate Itachi, a wave of chakra was formed and instantly neutralized the attack.

Pein groaned in aggravation. "So, Tobi, you too choose to defy my orders."

Tobi suddenly faded in above Itachi. "Pein-san, don't expect this battle to be over. We _are_ the Akatsuki, the future lords of this world."

"It was your own orders to attack Konoha the same time Orochimaru did. And we lost Konan because of that!" Pein hissed. Itachi suddenly opened his eyes, the Mangyeko Sharingan activated.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked in a cold voice.

Samehada began to glow with chakra. Kisame glared at Pein. "You know, I've always wondered about the secrets of our organization. Like the secrets you've held from us! It's time to tell us, Pein. We have you cornered – the four of us can easily defeat you!"

Tobi roared hysterically like a drunkard. "Four! Four of _us_! Kisame, you are nothing but an idiot. The biggest secrets of this organization are held by _me_!"

Before Itachi or Kisame could attack, they were caught by a rope of chakra. The cords slithered up and around their necks like a vicious snake and eventually began to choke the two. Tobi continued laughing as Pein and Zetsu anticipated the worst occurrences.

//-\\

\\-//

A horrible odor swept through Konoha. The Yamanaka flowers had already wilted, and the once-colorful buildings were now dull and wrecked.

"_Gatsuga_!" Kiba roared, tearing down the giant forest of bones that covered the floor of the village.

A light breeze pushed the dirt and dust to the side as people began to emerge from their shelters. Each carried some sort of tool in their hand.

Konohamaru sat in front of Sarutobi's grave with a poor look on his face. He wiped his tears and set off as the spirit of his grandsire stood above, watching.

Lee dropped down to the ground in exhaustion as Sakura rushed to his side. "Lee-san!"

"It is okay, Sakura-san… I… I'm just worn out…" he stuttered. Another breeze pushed through, lightening Lee's heart just a bit. "I… I'm sorry for not coming before."

Neji stepped to his side and boosted him off the ground. "Where is Guy-sensei?"

Lee immediately fell down again, tears pouring down his cheeks as Neji and Sakura gasped. "No… no way!" a voice cried.

Shino and Shikamaru turned to see Kakashi standing in a tree. A few seconds later, Sasuke leapt beside him, Guy's body over his shoulders.

Kakashi looked down at Lee. 'I never expected Guy of us all to have died. And for Lee to have survived and come here… leaving Guy where he was… something happened between the two.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke simply stared at Lee. 'To think that _he_ once defeated me.'

It was not long before Sakura was examining Guy's body. "Unbelievable…" Sakura started. "His heart burst, along with several other organs. Lee-san, what happened?"

She was interrupted by a rattling in the bushes. Sasuke groaned and darted off before Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and the sand shinobi could emerge. "Sakura-chan!" he immediately cried. "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru glanced at Ino's weak hands. "Ino! What happened to Choji?"

The dull flowers suddenly began to bloom as a smile came over Ino's face. "He and Tenten, they got hit hard, but they're fine now."

Naruto came close to Lee and put his hand over his shoulder. "Lee-san, what's the matter. We kicked those assholes out of Konoha, why are you upset?"

Hinata looked down at the roses, which were beginning to lose their color. "Na… Naruto-kun. How can we not… not be happy when some of our villagers… some of them have died!"

In a flash, Naruto remembered. "Shizune-sama!" he cried. Orochimaru was coming down from above when Shizune herself came in the way, blocking the attack and saving Tsunade.

Lee wiped his tears and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun. It is true that we drove them out. But… I have lost somebody very close in the process."

Naruto looked around him. "Guy-sensei… where is he?" Naruto whispered. Everyone put their heads down. Naruto clenched his fists. "Damn it! Where is he?!?"

Kakashi could see rage pouring out of Naruto. 'No matter what, the fox's spirit will be released soon. This is definetly not good."

"Guy-sensei is dead," Neji stated. "He was killed in the battle with the Akatsuki. Calm down…"

Before anything else could occur, Naruto crashed through the group and tore down the trees he passed. Kakashi and Sakura put up worried faces and began their chase.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon and the Five Devils

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

Chapter 2

Clash! Demon and the Five Devils

The birds were chirping in a synchronized manner. Suddenly, they took flight to avoid a blur of red that tore through the forest.

The lead bird watched Naruto speeding away from Konoha. The flock began to morph into crows and followed the Jinchuuriki, knowing what he was going for.

Sakura and Kakashi were not far behind when they were blasted by a heat wave. Sasuke, glaring at the two, had balanced himself at the peak of a tree. "You'll go no further," he hissed. "The moment you get caught with the Akatsuki, you'll target Itachi. And knowing you, Kakashi-sensei… you're one who fears death. I can see it in your eyes."

Kakashi simply stared back at his pupil. Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes. "Sasuke! The moment we need you… the time of peril… you choose to do this all to us? You know what happens when the Akatsuki gets Naruto!"

Lee was coming in for an attack from behind when Sasuke turn around and knocked him away. "Foolish shinobi. You have so much pride for your pathetic village. But in the long run, you're cowards. You fear death. So I'll make it simpler for you. No need to go chasing after Naruto, your lives will definetly be spared if you head back to Konoha!"

Kakashi suddenly chuckled. "Sasuke. You really expect to take us on? There's no doubt about more shinobi coming. And once they're here, it'll be all over for you!"

Sasuke did not hesitate one bit. He swung his sword, surprisingly letting out a massive fire dragon. Kakashi and Sakura let out a cry, but it was too late. The two were instantly incinerated. Sasuke smirked and threw his sword back into its sheath. "Some lecture, you moron."

The smoke and fire began to clear, revealing three flaming logs. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he slammed his fist on the tree, knocking it over. "Damn it! To think I fell for such an idiotic trick!"

//-\\

\\-//

Kakashi held a container in his hands and was racing as fast as Lee was, even without his weights. "Phew, that was close," Kakashi said. Lee nodded, amazed by Kakashi's ability to quickly create replacements for himself and comrades, then shrink Sakura and fit her into a container, and finally copy Lee's speed with the Sharingan.

"That combination must have used up a chunk of your chakra!" Lee commented. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'm lucky to have you here. The only problem is that Sasuke has also copied this wild speed of yours, so he could easily catch up. Our goal is to stop Naruto…"

"I disagree!" Lee shouted. "I apologize, Kakashi-sensei. But Guy-sensei told me something before he perished. I must protect my comrades, and I must defeat the Akatsuki! That is my life-long duty! And I will do so! It will not matter if we catch up with the Akatsuki. They'll definetly be sorry. Besides, the five of us could easily take out the three of them!"

"Five?" Kakashi questioned. "Don't count Sasuke in this, he's still our enemy. Lee, you must listen to me. Guy didn't ask for you to simply rush into battle and get yourself killed trying to kill Kisame."

A scorching stream of fire came between the two, giving them anxiety. Sasuke was approaching from behind. "All right, enough talking. We'll split up!"

//-\\

\\-//

The crows flew above Itachi's head, causing Tobi to loosen the ropes. Itachi instantly trapped Tobi within the Mangyeko Sharingan, though the effects were soon halted.

"Who are you, Tobi?!?" Itachi hissed. The crows suddenly burst into millions of feathers and drifted down to the battlefield. Kisame, Zetsu, and Pein turned to face the direction of Konoha. Pein lifted his hand and brought down a great amount of rain. For an odd reason, the flowers began to shrivel and fall over.

"A great amount of chakra… that's what I sense. It seems like even after the invasion, they've sent someone at us."

Kisame put up a confused look. "How much chakra?" he inquired.

Pein glared at him and hissed, "The Jinchuuriki is here."

Naruto tore out of the ground and threw his fist at Pein, only to somehow miss. "Damn!" he muttered as Kisame and Itachi came at him from both sides. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" he cried, forming a clone that threw him up into the air, allowing him to dodge the attacks.

Several streams of chakra flew by Naruto, burning his skin on contact. Tobi quickly produced chakra in the form of weapons and hurled them at the hero, though he was able to block them with the Rasengan Blade.

Pein groaned and clasped his hands together. The chakra in the air and atmosphere was instantly drawn around him, and he big to generate a bubble. Naruto swung his blade at the barrier only to get caught in an explosion. Pein, still covered by the shield, charged at Naruto and slammed him away. "The demon stands no chance against the five devils," said Pein. "This is what happens to weaklings who target those who are precious to us!"

Naruto being burning off a ton of chakra again. "What the hell do you think you're saying?!? Harming those precious to you, huh? You're the one who's attacking all the innocent ones throughout the world! You've killed those precious to anyone who opposed you!"

Tobi suddenly came from behind and shocked Naruto, stunning him. Pein made a handsign and summoned two familiar faces – Sasori and Deidera! "Your land and people will be spared if you come with us, Naruto Uzumaki!" Pein shouted. "And if you refuse to, we the Akatsuki will tear your world apart!"

Sasori was already in his true puppet form, while Deidera was beginning to expand into his 10K form. Tobi and Zetsu, knowing what was coming next, quickly took their distance. Sasori's arms opened, sending millions of weapons flying out. Deidera began spitting out acidic clay. Naruto was hit by one, followed by a great explosion.

Six clones came from above, each armed with a Demon Winged Shuriken. "It doesn't matter who or what you are!"

The projectiles were thrown, though Pein ran straight through them with his chakra barrier. "The damn Jinchuuriki. Itachi, Kisame! What are you doing?!?"

Naruto focused his chakra and sent a current of wind past Pein, lifting the weapons back up into the air. Pein turned around so see them transforming into several more clones. "It's time we finished this!" they all shouted, preparing a _Wind Release Spiral Shuriken_.

A mass of elemental jutsu combined came at the Naruto clones, though they were able to nail Pein's barrier just in time before they were disintegrated. The real Naruto, seizing this as an opportunity to attack, hit Pein with his Rasengan blade, sending the leader of Akatsuki down to the ground. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi landed by the crater in which Pein was buried in.

Pein slowly emerged from his pit. "Interesting, I underestimated him. But enough of that."

Deidera grinned. It was time. "Goodbye you scoundrel!" he hissed. He had expanded and formed the 10K bomb. Tobi quickly formed a much stronger chakra barrier around him and his comrades.

There was a massive explosion. Kakashi and Lee were pushed back by the impact waves, and Sasuke stopped to recall the events of his battle with Deidera.

Tobi released the shield, and the Akatsuki members jumped back as the destroyed body of Deidera collapsed and nearly crushed them. "Leader! We weren't supposed to kill the Jinchuuriki!" Zetsu commented.

Suddenly, a shout rang through their ears. The members turned around to see a line of clones covering the real Naruto. Pein slammed his fist on the ground. "Shit. He formed a clone defense to take the hit and save himself."

Kisame seemed to be shocked. "In order to do something like that, you would need to produce an unimaginable amount of clones."

Naruto's clone defense popped away, and he stood up facing his enemies. "Devils! You monsters! Forcing the dead to die again!" he roared. "I'll kick your sorry asses!"

Tobi laughed at Naruto's speech. "Even a mass of eight thousand of your clones couldn't defeat us! We're invincible!"

Naruto grinned as he put his hands together, making a handsign. "You want to bet on that. Then how 'bout you get a load of this!!!"

Kakashi and Lee continued their way towards the battlefield only to be stopped by an extreme cloud of smoke in the distance. "That smoke… it's the type that appears when something is summoned!"

Naruto stood in front of his opponents, only not just one Naruto. All around the Akatsuki were thousands of clones.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Clone Armies

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

Chapter 3

Four Clone Armies

Tsunade knelt over the body of Shizune with several ANBU squads gathered around her. Zen headed to the front of the crowd and made his report. "Hokage-sama, in the Akatsuki's attack with four of their members, one of the enemies was killed. However, we have lost Might Guy."

Tears dropped into the hole through Shizune's heart. "Shizune… Guy… what sort of leader am I?" Konoha's Hokage sobbed. "I don't deserve this. It's time I do what's right!"

Tsunade stood up with eyes filled with rage and hissed, "I won't stand around useless anymore. I won't give orders this time. Instead, I'm going out to destroy the Akatsuki once and for all!"

"Idiot!" yelled a voice in the crowd. The ANBU stepped aside to leave a walkway for Koharu and Homura. The female elder slapped Tsunade across the face and spat, "What are you saying?!? And to think that we see you as our leader? Stuck in the middle of all of this, your apprentice near death, and the entire village in peril. And all you can do is talk about stopping the enemies who are long gone?"

"Near… death…?" Tsunade cried as she turned back to Shizune. "Shizune… please forgive me!"

"You couldn't even go find those who went out and fought against our biggest threat. Instead you sit here sobbing! Because of that, our restless boy has already gone off to get himself killed!" Koharu screamed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried. "You mean he went after the Akatsuki?!?"

"Idiot! What do you…" Koharu started, only to have Homura step in the way.

"That's enough Koharu. Tsunade is doing the best she can as a Hokage. Let her take care of Shizune now."

Tsunade understood what was to be done, as she instantly got down and began her jutsu. Homura turned to the ANBU and said, "Naruto Uzumaki has left the village to fight off the Akatsuki. Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Rock Lee, along with Sasuke Uchiha standing neutral, have gone after him. The five of them stand no chance if they get caught up in battle. Our village, however, is in a wretched state. Your job is to help out the villagers in need. Make sure two squads are sent to retrieve the team that was put up against the Akatsuki, and there must be medical ninja among those squads. Get to work now!"

The ANBU squads instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Homura and Koharu with Tsunade. Shizune's wound was being sealed up, and there was a slight flicker from her eye, leaving Tsunade with one last tear – a tear of sorrow and apology, yet a tear of joy.

//-\\

\\-//

_Whoosh!_ The clone armies began to move, hurling millions of kunai and shuriken at the five who tested Konoha's strength. Tobi created a second chakra barrier around his group only to find a Rasengan floating upon one shuriken. The chakra sphere quickly tore down the chakra barrier, leaving the remainder of the projectiles to carry on towards the Akatsuki.

Pein's response with a chakra wave left the projectiles frozen in the air. Suddenly, they began to multiply, eventually forming an amount so great that even the chakra wave was surpassed.

One clone army charged forward while the second formed a massive wind current. The third clone army, carrying the fourth, was lifted into the air, and they flung the clones down at their enemies from all sides.

This time, the whole Akatsuki group reacted with an even sturdier barrier. Suddenly, the armies came sliding from the sides.

The first: "U!"

The second: "ZU!"

The third: "MA!"  
The fourth: "KI!"

All five members were jerked into the air as the four clone armies zoomed above and formed one mass. Tobi and Pein groaned – they were unable to stop themselves!

The clone mass suddenly formed into a massive chakra sphere. 'Shit! They've focused their chakra so that it will exit any part of the body! That's why they were able to form a chakra sphere!' Itachi thought.

The clone sphere finished it with a downwards kick, releasing all the chakra around them. "UZUMAKI RASE-RENDAN!" The greatest explosion occurred, larger than even several fifth-seal summons occurring at the same time.

Sasuke let loose a stream of fire, though the extreme chakra waves sent the jutsu back at himself. Kakashi and Lee were saved by the large trees behind them, yet the bottle holding Sakura cracked open and released the kunoichi back into her original form.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's going on!" Lee cried.

Kakashi had a worried look on his face. 'That much chakra being released at once… it's unimaginable. I haven't even seen the demon fox's chakra do this. Could it be possible that Naruto has almost released the demon within him? Or is it merely a number of summons?'

Sakura gasped as a chunk of earth came flying at Lee from the side. She leapt into the way, cracking the mass before Lee could be crushed. "Lee-san, we need to get going!"

Naruto's clone army slowly began to disperse as the real Jinchuuriki stepped towards the colossal crater formed from the combo. "It's over. I finished you all in one shot. That's good enough revenge for killing Ero-sennin and Guy-sensei."

An open scroll flew out from the smoke and began twirling in the air. Naruto was swept back by another chakra wave as the Akatsuki emerged from the crater once again. Pein's eyes were bloody red, and Tobi's body was beginning to crack. Itachi and Kisame had several cuts throughout their uniforms. Oddly, Zetsu was the same.

Pein began to spin, sending small whirlwinds at Naruto. The Jinchuuriki was tossed into the air as Zetsu came from above to absorb his life force. Naruto sacrificed yet another clone to save himself, only to fall into Tobi's view. The area around the hero began to twist and spin. 'Genjutsu!' Naruto thought. 'No!'

Itachi punched Naruto in the stomach as Kisame brought him down to the ground with Samehada. "Leader, I think it's time we sealed the last of the demons!"

Naruto managed to get up, but the entire Akatsuki group was charging towards him. His vision was blurring. His life was coming to an end…

Another explosion occurred, and as the breeze came to move the smog away, four shinobi stood in the Akatsuki's way.

Rock Lee – his whole body was facing Kisame as he prepared to avenge his sensei.

Sakura Haruno – Zetsu was interested in the idea of facing the kunoichi who stopped Konan and Sasori.

Sasuke Uchiha – he wasn't planning on any hesitation – Itachi was a waiting to be killed.

Kakashi Hatake – 'Tobi… that name… it sounds familiar… could this really be him?' he thought.

Naruto – "There's no stopping now. This is the one moment we take out the Akatsuki… once and for all!" he shouted as he focused his chakra to his arm. 'Father, I will defeat Pein!'

Five on five… the big battle! Lee VS Kisame, Sakura VS Zetsu, Kakashi VS Tobi, Sasuke VS Itachi, Naruto VS Pein!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Thank you for reading. Please submit a review! Also, here is a list of who-killed-who (Akatsuki) – based on prior stuff, like I'm saying that before this story started Jiraiya died, and taking other facts from manga and this story.**_

**Jiraiya – (dead, killed by Pein) killed Pein's body #3**

**Kakashi Hatake – killed Kakuzu**

**Shikamaru Nara – killed Hidan**

**Sasuke Uchiha – killed Deidera and Orochimaru**

**Neji Hyuga – killed Konan**

**Sakura Haruno – killed Sasori**

**And some mystery characters that will be revealed in the next story:**

**Mira – This female, coming from the mysterious Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, decided to meet Tsunade. Her decision was to return to her village, though she gets caught up in some business with the Village Hidden in the Leaves and some dark organizations.**

**Kitsun – A friend or foe? Most likely a foe – an assassin hired by Pein, and said to have come from the Village Hidden in the "Bloody" Mist. What connections does he have with the Akatsuki, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves?**

**Shushon – An old nonsocial man. Few know much about him – none know his origin. He is said to hold a dark secret of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool.**

**Tefushi – A female from the Sand Village who keeps a private message for a certain hero only to get caught up in trouble.**

**The next story, I haven't finished the idea, but it will be about a secretive visit by Pein and Zetsu, along with Kitsun, to the Land of the Whirlpool, and Tsunade's response by deploying a team of five to investigate. Sorry to have spoiled it, but PEIN DOES NOT DIE IN THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pure Sharingan Opening

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

Chapter 4

The Pure Sharingan Opening

Silence came through the land once more. Four Sharingans – would it be a four-way battle? Itachi's Mangyeko instantly took effect, as the five from Konoha began to fall into another dimension.

Naruto's five clones were unaffected, as the real five appeared from behind. Sakura threw her fist at Zetsu, though he spun around and caught her hand within his leech body.

Lee charged at Kisame, unwrapping his bandages and removing his weights in the process. There was a great crash, and Lee came flying out of the smoke at an even greater speed…

He was too slow. Kisame blocked the attack by simply raising Samehada. 'I've seen this before!' Lee cried, remembering Temari's ability to block _Konoha Senpu_.

Sasuke seemingly came at Itachi from all directions at once, but the elder brother erased the genjutsu before the real Sasuke could strike from behind.

Kakashi held his hand tight as he faced Tobi and Itachi at the same time. 'The time Itachi broke my arm, it wasn't real. He simply put me in an elongated genjutsu,' he thought, focusing his chakra and releasing the pain. 'What were we thinking, going up against all five at once?'

Naruto dashed past him with another Rasengan, but Pein dodged by evaporating into the clouds. Kakashi, knowing what was coming next, grabbed Naruto and pulled him away. "Naruto! Don't try rushing against the leader, you're only going to get killed!"

Rain came crashing down at that moment, surprisingly affecting Pein's "comrades". Naruto and Kakashi's clones were both disintegrated in the attack, leaving Pein to swear from the skies.

Zetsu released Sakura, throwing her at Kisame, who hurled Lee into his friend. The two hit heads and fell to the ground with injuries. Kuro seemed to be pleased for once – "This kunoichi possesses some strength. And now that I have it, this will be a much more interesting fight."

Naruto saw both Lee and Sakura helpless as Zetsu made his way towards them. Acting as always, he rushed to stop Zetsu only to be hammered nearly a mile away. Kakashi and Sasuke were both stunned – Zetsu had somehow obtained Sakura's inhuman strength!

Itachi seized this as a good opportunity to strike, as he nailed Sasuke in the stomach and knocked his sword from his belt. Tobi tried to do the same, but Kakashi formed an earth barrier before the attack was successful. "Sakura, Lee, Sasuke! Pull back!"

Sasuke seemed to be enraged by his sensei's commands, as he dug his nails into Itachi's fist and threw his brother to the ground. "Don't tell me what to do!" he roared, spitting out a burst of fire underneath him. Itachi was incinerated in the flames, this not being a clone.

Kisame, furious that the battle was taking so long, dug his sword into the ground and formed a massive body of water in the center of the battlefield. Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Itachi, and Tobi were caught inside the whirlpool and were being sucked into the core. Lee and Sakura were floating side by side; Sasuke had his foot pressed into Itachi's stomach; and Kakashi still held Tobi close. 'There's no way out of this. Only the Mangyeko Sharingan could save us from this, and I have no time to activate it. If only Itachi could… It's no use. This battle's over,' Kakashi thought.

"Before we die, 'Tobi', tell me, are you really the one who supposedly gave his life to save my own?" Kakashi inquired. Tobi did not respond. "It won't do you any harm, Obito, revealing yourself now will have no effect on the future."

Tobi seemed to be moaning. "Why…?" he was consistently muttering. "Why?"

As the six came to the portal of death, a cry rang through their ears.

A colossal figure suddenly emerged from the whirlpool, hurling the shinobi high into the air. Pein watched from the skies with a frown on his face.

"Naruto! Why do you call me whenever I don't want to be here!" a loud booming voice called.

"Come on, Pops, be glad that you're summoned!" said a softer yet mature voice.

"Hmm, I'm hungry. Can we fight later?" cried another one.

"Silence, all of you! Naruto-kun wants us here to fight, so we're going to fight… though I'm too weak to do anything!"

"Alright you four, I'm the only sensible one so shut up and listen up! This is the moron who killed Jiraiya-san, so let's give it all we got!" roared the final voice.

Kakashi looked up to see three massive toads with two smaller ones on their heads – Boss Gamabunta and his brother Gamaken, along with Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and the great toad hermit – Gamakami. Standing at the top of the stack was Naruto himself, a wild look upon his face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The problem is that this story is not going to be as long as **_**Defend the Leaf Village**_**. I'm expecting a maximum of three more chapters… but the story doesn't end there! It'll continue into the next – most likely having a title as **_**The Kunoichi of the Whirlpool**_

**Next chapter may come out quick… or it will take a VERY long time to come out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Summons

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

Chapter 5

Battle of the Summons

"Naruto, you are completely unpredictable," Kakashi sighed. Sasuke got onto his feet and looked around for two things – his brother, and his sword.

Sakura and Lee seemed to have regained consciousness, though they were unable to do much. Kakashi signaled them to stay down until he gave them another command. "The rest of our fate lies in Naruto's hands."

Naruto stared up at the clouds; they were beginning to take on the shape of Pein himself. Gamabunta let out a puff of smoke and blew it up into the sky. "So Naruto, what pitted you up against this guy? Don't tell me you were acting foolish and came out to fight him on your own."

"Boss, I'm not fighting him alone. That's why I brought you all out here," Naruto responded.

"Oh really, Naruto? Or was I just summoned to save your foolish friends who followed you into this mess."

The leader of Akatsuki made a handsign along with a donation of blood (which seemed to be a clump of a cloud). "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_" he hissed, causing an explosion in the sky.

The five toads were confronted by a mass of animal summons, each possessing the wicked Rinnengan eyes. "Let's go!" Gamaken shouted, and the toads took off into the air.

Gamabunta made a handsign and shouted, "_Suiton: Teppōdama_!" A burst of water sent a few of Pein's army back, but it was nowhere near enough. Gamabunta repeated the process as Gamakami and Gamaken went in for close combat.

Gamaken swung his _sasumata_, which easily tore through the pack of Rinnengan wolves. Gamakami made a handsign similar – "_Suiton: Teppōnami_!" This time, a massive wave of water covered an entire line of the summons and somehow absorbed them into the liquid.

Pein continued his summons, sending out one army after another. He did not notice Gamakichi and Gamatatsu coming down from above him. Gamakichi dug his large kunai into Pein's head, causing the "god" to return to his original form and fall down to the ground. Fortunately for him, he landed on a giant bull. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was coming that direction.

"Die!" Pein and Naruto both cried at the same time. Naruto prepared a Rasengan, but the bull simply battered him down. Sakura screamed as three more summons came from behind and prepared to finish Naruto off.

_Flunk!_ Gamatatsu had hit his mark, the massive dragon-shaped hammer having bashed the skulls of the beasts. Naruto regained balance in mid-air with the assistance of several clones, but Pein came at him with the remainder of the summoned army all at once. Gamakami and Gamabunta rushed past Naruto and easily tore through the crowd. Pein looked around him to see Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee coming from above. "To think that you would actually challenge me," Pein muttered, form an orb of water in his hand.

Gamabunta flung his sword higher up into the sky, and Sakura quickly took control of it. Using her demonic strength, she flung the weapon straight into the head of Pein's bull.

Lee hurled his weights at two hawks heading his direction, easily sending them back to the ground. With the new speed, he flashed through the sky, landing a blow on each of the summons with ease.

Pein could only make out a blur in the distance zipping from side to side. Suddenly, Lee's bandages caught hold of him. Naruto's clones finished the process with his aerial clones. Pein was kicked right into the direction of the sun, making it nearly impossible to see for him.

The real Naruto was soaring from the sky with the Rasengan. Suddenly, the blue chakra sphere began to morph into a much larger ball of solar energy. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Lee, along with the toad family, being surprised by the sudden change in chakra, let the battle go for Naruto himself.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed.

It ended with the largest explosion ever seen – a fusion of sunlight's strong rays, the demon fox's chakra, and the strongest form of chakra manipulation – the Solar-Wave Rasengan!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto started off as a neglected child. Now he's the savior of the village, the one who defeated the strongest enemy… or at least that's what they think.**

**Next Time: The Last Chapter – Death of the Akatsuki Leader! And a few unexpected characters show up… can you guess who…? Also expect another battle, and a group reunion, though not a very pleasant one. To end things, we have A BODY! Yes, a body, so that brings up a lot of suspicions.**

**Remember what I said at the end of Chapter 3…? If you don't, go re-read that, then you'll be really confused with the next chapter title – Death of the Akatsuki Leader. I'm eager to see your reactions/comments!**


	6. Chapter 6: Death of the Akatsuki Leader

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

Chapter 6

Death of the Akatsuki

"Naruto!" a voice cried. His eyes slowly opened to see Sakura hovering above him, her medical jutsu already in activation. He quickly got up, inadvertently knocking her aside. "Naruto!" she cried again. "Don't be so impatient. Nothing's there to worry, we already won! Now let me heal your wounds!"

Naruto understood what had happened – Gamabunta had saved his fall. "No wonder it's so lumpy and rough," he muttered.

Lee and Kakashi landed beside Sakura and watched as she took care of the Jinchuuriki. Suddenly, there was yet another explosion, this one come from the ground. Naruto was instantly up on his feet.

Pein was slowly emerging from the second crater he had formed from the result of Naruto's attack. "I have never been pushed this far… not even by Jiraiya!" he hissed. "Konan, I _will_ avenge you!"

Naruto was somehow thrown back; this time, there was no Gamakichi nor Gamatatsu to save his fall… instead there was Pein!

The leader threw his palm at Naruto's back, sending a chakra signal to harm his nervous system. "Shit!" he shouted, though it came out as a different sound.

"That should be enough to finish you! The Jinchuuriki is finally mine!" Pein hissed. Kakashi and Sakura were coming from two sides, but they were quickly disabled as he somehow rushed through them both at the same time.

Naruto's eyes were shutting once again. His body, his system… _everything_ was failing!…

That's when Pein cried in agony. He was paralyzed… worse than Naruto himself was! Hovering above him were Homura and Koharu. Sarutobi's teammates prepared a final assault.

"Hidden Leaf Spear of Wisdom!" Homura cried.

"Hidden Leaf Saber of Strength!" Koharu cried. The two released a blast of leaves through the air. Pein was trapped in a vortex as the two came from all sides at once, striking him at different parts of the body.

Sakura caught Naruto as he was falling and helped him to regain control of his body. Kakashi, Lee and Sasuke watched from the ground as Konoha's elders attacked Pein. "Hidden Leaf Waterfall!" Koharu screamed, sending a waterfall of leaves down upon Pein. They easily cut through his skin.

Homura made a sixteen-motion handsign and roared, "Hidden Leaf Chakra Vortex!" The center of the battlefield began to tear open as a rift in the third dimensional sucked everything around it inside. Konoha's Hidden Black Hole had finally been opened!

Pein was being pulled towards the portal to death. His eyes were bloody red like he was a drunkard. "No! Konan! I will… avenge you!" he shouted. Chakra orbs were thrown from his hands into the rift, causing it to weaken. 'I should be able to protect myself with summons…' he thought.

He did not notice Naruto coming from below. 'Shit!'

Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi got up from the ground and faced their leader. The elder Uchiha brother shook his head. "It seems as though our leader has lost his mind."

Tobi was still quivering. "Why…?" he kept on muttering. Zetsu grinned upon seeing this.

'Tobi, I do wonder if you are the figure who came to me back then. Perhaps the same one I saved from the rockfall? Maybe it would've been better if the Iwagakure shinobi had managed to crush you completely with that jutsu.' he thought.

Pein summoned two unicorns, but they were instantly sucked into the black hole. Naruto was coming from behind. "No! I can't lose this!"

Naruto kicked him. Pein flew into the black hole. Something was holding him back… a paper rose was resisting the force. Time seemed to stop for him. "Konan!" he cried. "I'm still here, Konan!"

Naruto struck him then with a dark red form of the Rasengan. The black hole's chakra had fused with the Rasengan and his demon fox chakra. "_Kuro-shi Rasengan!_"

And with his last words, "Konan! Konan!", Pein fell into the black hole, and what was seen as his death! Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame were stunned. Their only reaction was disappearing.

It was calm once more. Naruto lay on the ground, weak from extreme chakra use. Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi were at his side, comforting him. Homura and Koharu watched from the distance. Their major enemy had been defeated.

Naruto got up abruptly, crying, "Sasuke!"

But he was gone…

In a distant land, five motionless bodies lay in large tubes. One suddenly flickered its eye. The tube was somehow opened, and the next body emerged from the chamber. Zetsu stood at the controls, watching the new figure arise. "Leader, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi are believing that your death was real. We have some stuff to do, and the true mystery behind Tobi will be solved. I think I'll start things with a little visit to the ole chasm."

Pein's eyes finally opened, these possessing the color of dull green.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Something's wrong, Lady Tsunade! We just got a report in that two from Akatsuki, along with some other member, were spotted on the road to the Land of Whirlpools! There's no idea as to what they what. The only problem is that if the Akatsuki is planning something there, then shouldn't we at least inform Mira?" Genma shouted as he burst into the office.**

"**The Akatsuki!" Tsunade cried. "What the devil would they want from there?"**

"**Lady Tsunade, what will be your response?" said Raido in a much more calm voice.**

"**It's decided. Send for Naruto, Neji, Ino, and Kiba right away! This will be an escort-informational mission!"**

**Genma and Raido nodded, both moving out immediately. Tsunade had a bad look on her face. "Something's wrong. The Land of the Whirlpools… this brings me some worries…"**

**Yes, that's a part of the next story – Kunoichi Rumble: A Mission to the Whirlpools! (I'm expecting, maybe a shorter title). **


	7. A Note From the Author

**The Leaf's Full Strike**

A Note from the Author

Some key points of this story (IF YOU DID NOT READ IT DO NOT READ THIS: BIG SPOILERS):

Shizune, who was near death, actually was living, so Tsunade helped her with medical jutsu. The tear of joy/sorrow was showing her apology to Shizune, and joy that she lived. (Chapter 3)

Pein was killed by Homura, Koharu, and Naruto. However, that was only the second of his seven bodies. His soul managed to get the third body when Zetsu let it free. I'm saying that Jiraiya killed the _first_ of his bodies! But then Jiraiya died upon returning to Konoha to break the bad news to Tsunade and Naruto (this is following the current manga). Lots of assumptions.

Be looking forward to my next story – the sequel called _Kunoichi Rumble: Journey to the Whirlpools._ It will be much longer than even _Defend the Leaf Village_ itself! Following that will be another training arc which includes several new insights/secrets. Please review, and don't forget to read _The Land of Living_, my only Pokemon adventure.

Lastly, I'm planning to write _The Gate to Kisho_, parallel to the Naruto world.. actually in the Naruto world but on the opposite side in a distant country/village. All characters are made up, and the characters are parallel to those in regular Naruto (for example, the academy instructor has characteristics similar to Iruka, etc.)

I hope you're enjoying! I will be writing more, so don't worry. Unfortunately, it will most likely take a while to write the next story. Probably a month or two… maybe longer! Oh well, that brings tons of suspense and excitement… hopefully…

_Zaulster,_

_- He who wants to be an author :D_


End file.
